


This Time,I'm Gone

by TheNomadGold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: Castiel is leaving the bunker...and the Winchesters.





	

Dean quickly stepped into the main door of the bunker and placed the soaked umbrella down on the floor, careful not to drop the new bag of goodies he had picked up for everyone to snack on. He trudged through to the kitchen, not paying attention to the wet sludge marks he was leaving behind. 

"I got all the good stuff!" he announced to Sam who was sitting in the kitchen. 

"I got beer, popcorn, chocolate bars, and those little cheese it's you and Cas fight over so mu--"

"He's leaving." 

 

Dean paused putting the beers in the fridge and adjusted his hearing. " What was that Sammy?"

Sam cleared his throat and looked at his brothers back. He hated to have to tell him. This would crush him. He may not come back from this. 

" I said, Castiel...he's leaving." 

"What the hell do you mean he's leaving?!" Dean slammed the fridge closed and spun around to face Sam.

" He says that he doesn't feel like he belongs here, and if that's how he feels--"

" So you were going to just let him leave?!" Deans voice started to rise. "Where is he going to go Sam huh? What's he going to do? Why would you let him just leave?!!"

Sam stood from the table nostrils flared. "Don't go there with me Dean! First off, Castiel has a valid point. We've defeated The Darkness, Lucifer is now out of the picture and we are occasionally working meager hunts that, in all honesty, other less experienced hunters could handle. So why should he stay here when he could use his powers to help in other miraculous and Godly quest? 

"But-"

Sam held his hand up. "I'm not finished. You should be thanking me for keeping him here until you got back."

"Excuse me?" 

"He wanted to leave an hour ago. I told him to wait because you would want to say good bye." 

Sam stood up to place his dirty plate in the sink while Dean stood with his mouth wide open. He recovered after a brief moment.

"Cas wouldn't just leave without telling me. That's not him."

Sam was about to walk out but turned quickly back to Dean. "You know for someone who knows Cas so well, I find it hard to understand why you can't believe he wants to go! I didn't know you could be so selfish Dean." 

"I'm selfish?"

 

"Yes. And you better hurry up if you want to see him off. I think he's zipping up his suitcase." 

 

With that being said, Dean scrambled past Sam and back towards the front door. As he ran he could here the clicking wheels. He caught Cas in the hallway.

 

" Hey Cas! Wait, wait!" Dean caught up to Cas and reached for his shoulder leaning on him slightly to catch his breath. 

Castiel looked stunned for a second and then looked down at the floor. " I'm sorry Dean, but I have to leave. I should not be here anymore. I...I do not belong."

 

Dean stood straight up and tried to get Cas to look him in the eye.

" Of course you do Cas! You belong here at the bunker just as much as Sammy, Mom, and myself. You're a Winchester!" 

"I just can't." Castiel continued to wheel his suitcase to the front door. He made it across the threshold before Dean grabbed his arm his confidence wavering.

"Where are you going to go Cas? Wha,Wha will you do?" Deans hands started to tremble. Then he heard it. A small sniff. Then Castiel turned fully around to Dean. 

"I don't know, I just can't take it! I can't take this anymore Dean! If I am to survive this, I've got to go." The angel had full blown tears falling down his face. 

Dean's voice trembled and he dropped his head. "Cas?"

Castiel turned away from him and started rolling his suitcase out the door. "Goodbye Dean." 

A lone tear dropped from Deans eye. "It's raining out."

No answer. 

When Dean lifted his head up again and stared out the front door, all he could feel was a pain too much for him to bear. The sight of Castiel walking away from him, was too much for his heart, his lungs, his soul. He couldn't breath. 

He started running. "Cas." He kept going, and as Castiel seemed to get further away from him, he grew scared. "Cas!" He could almost touch him now, almost reach his shoulder, almost reach him. "Castiel!!" 

With Dean's booming voice over powering the heavy down pour of rain, Castiel stopped and turned. The poor angels tears were now mixed in with the rain, as were Deans tears. 

"What Dean?"

"Please Cas." Dean gathered the strength to pull the angel closer so they could make better eye contact through the rain. In his rush to reach Cas he had forgot the umbrella. "I, I don't want you to stay at the bunker!" Dean huffed out. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed and he titled his head sideways.

" Dean, I do not understand?" 

Dean laughed and took Castiel's chin in one hand. He looked into his angels eyes, hesitated for one second, then slowly and tenderly kissed him.

Dean in a daze, looked down at Cas' soft, pink lips. 

"Please Castiel, stay with me."


End file.
